


Without Meaning

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam gets a call from a fatally injured Theo, who wants nothing more than to talk to Liam in his last moments.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Death or Worse





	Without Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> For "without really meaning it" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). Apparently I am still on my angst kick.

Liam’s just pulling up outside his house when his phone rings. He’s surprised to see it’s Theo calling since he was supposed to home by now himself. Yet Liam doesn’t see his truck parked out front. 

Liam answers on the third ring, “Hey Theo. I’m just walking in. Where…?”

“Liam,” Theo says, cutting him off. “Liam, something happened.”

Liam stops in the middle of the sidewalk leading up to the house. “What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

There’s a beat of silence before Theo speaks, “No, I’m not. I...I was walking to my truck and…”

“You’re hurt?” Liam questions. He immediately turns and runs back to his car and throws himself behind the wheel. “Are you still at the clinic?”

“Yeah but…”

“I’m on my way,” Liam says. “Is anyone else there?”

“No, Scott and Deaton went home,” Theo says. “It’s pretty bad, Liam.”

“Just hold on, okay? I’m on my way.”

Theo doesn’t say anything for a moment. Liam pulls his phone away from his ear to check that they’re still connected. They are. 

“I have to tell you something,” Theo says.

“Theo you don’t…”

“I always loved you,” Theo says, cutting him off. His voice too quiet. “Always. Why do you think I stayed?”

“Because you were a changed man,” Liam says.

Theo laughs, but it sounds wrong. He sounds tired. Liam’s hand clenches around the phone. “Maybe. But you’re the one that changed me, Liam. You made me see the world differently. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. For giving me a second chance.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Liam says. “You… you should save your energy, okay? I’m almost there and…”

“There isn’t time,” Theo says. “I’m dying, Liam. Whether you’re here or not.”

“Theo…”

“It’s okay,” Theo says. “Really. I lived a lot longer than I ever thought I would. And I was happy for at least a little bit of that time in the end. Because of you. God you’ve made me so happy.”

“You’ve made me happy too,” Liam says. His chest aches at the realization that these really could be Theo’s last moments and he chose to call him of all people. “Theo I…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Theo says. “I know you don’t feel that way. I just need you to know before I went just how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

He knows Theo is right deep down. That no matter what Theo feels for him, Liam doesn’t feel that way. Theo’s a friend. One his best friends now. But that’s all it is. Still, if Theo is dying, the least he could do is give him something to cling to in his last moments. “I love you too.”

Theo is silent, and for a moment, Liam panics, thinking he was too late. Then Liam hears a quiet sob on the other line before Theo speaks again. “No you don’t. But thanks for saying it all the same.”

Liam wishes so much that he could mean those words. That he could have at least given Theo that. Because despite everything, he deserved to have someone love him. Liam does in his own way, but not in the way Theo needs right now. 

“I just need you to hold on,” Liam says, giving one final attempt to keep Theo with him. He’s nearing the clinic now. If Theo can hold on a few more minutes…

“I’d do anything for you,” Theo says, his words barely above a whisper. “But I don’t think I can do that.”

Liam puts his phone to his forehead and has to fight back a sob. Theo doesn’t need to hear him falling apart right now. “I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Theo mumbles. “It’s why I called. And you know what?”

“What?”

“Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Tears spill down Liam’s cheeks, and he makes no move to wipe them away. “Good. That’s good.”

He knows it’s not. Not really. It means he doesn’t have much time left, but at least he doesn’t have to be in pain.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me something.”

Liam frowns. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. “What?”

“Anything,” Theo says. “Just make it a good one.”

Liam doesn’t think. He just starts talking. He tells Theo a story from when he was younger and his parents first brought him to the beach. How he’d been terrified of the water, and freaked out the first time he saw a fish. 

“And then at one point a wave knocked me over and I went under,” Liam says. “I was sure I was going to drown, and wouldn’t go near the water for a year after that.” He waits, listening for the familiar sound of Theo’s laughter, but it doesn’t come. “Theo?” Silence. “Theo?! THEO!”

A reply never comes. 

Liam pulls into the parking lot of the clinic a few minutes later and parks his car. He runs towards Theo’s truck, and stumbles when he sees him. Theo’s there, laying on his back on the pavement, his phone still pressed against his ear. There’s a smile on his lips, but Liam barely notices as he falls to his knees next to him. He was too late. 

“I’m so sorry,” Liam whispers, burying his face in Theo’s neck as he cries. “I’m so sorry, Theo.”

There’s no one left to hear the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
